muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: 50th Anniversary
In February 2019, Sesame Workshop kicked off a year-long celebration of the 50th anniversary of Sesame Street. Media * Season 50 of the series, premiered on HBO on November 16. * 4,500 episodes archived at the American Archive of Public BroadcastingAmerican Archive of Public Broadcasting to Preserve 50 Years of Sesame Street for Posterity * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration, aired in November on HBO and PBSSesame Workshop Press Release February 4, 2019''PR Week'' "Leaving the Neighborhood" by Diana Bradley, July 27, 2018 * Special anniversary-themed videos shared on the show's official YouTube channel. * New Sesame Street in Communities projects surrounding substance abuse and foster care * "This Is My Street" music video with Thomas Rhett * Sesame Street Memories web videos * 50th Anniversary Memories promos on HBO * "#ThisIsMyStreet" social media hashtag * The promotional campaign "Respect Brings Us Together"Sesame Workshop "Sesame Workshop Kicks Off “Respect Brings Us Together” Campaign" April 18, 2019 * Anniversary section of Sesamestreet.org * Pinball Number Count online game * "A signature research report that will explore an important issue facing kids and families today." Events JF-OpenSesameLC03.jpg|Joe Fiedler's Open Sesame February 4, 2019 Ss50universalsingapore.jpg|50 Years and Counting Celebration Universal Studios Singapore March 8 - April 28, 2019 Thecurvesesame50.jpg|50 Years and Counting Event The Curve shopping mall, Malaysia March 22-31, 2019 SSDay2019b.jpg|Sesame Street Day May 1 SS50-Gala.png|50th Anniversary Benefit Dinner May 29, 2019 SS-RoadTrip.png|Sesame Street Road Trip Summer 2019 sesamestreetrunlogo.jpg|Sesame Street Run Tour South East Asia August 2019 SesameJazz-Puppeteers.jpg|''A Swingin' Sesame Street Celebration: 50 Years & Counting'' October 25-26 50ausexhibit-2.jpg|Sesame Street: 50 Years and Counting (exhibition) October 25 - January 27, 2020 ESB-SS50.jpg|On Sunday, November 10, 2019, The Empire State Building was lit green and yellow in honor of Sesame Street's 50th anniversaryhttps://www.esbnyc.com/explore/tower-lights/calendar EMPIRE STATE BUILDING TOWER LIGHTS CALENDAR] KennedyCenter-SingAlong.png|Sesame Street Sing-Along December 7 SS-KCH-Muppets.jpg|Kennedy Center Honors December 8 * Sesame Place celebrations include:Sesameplace.com ** A revamped "Sesame Neighborhood" area ** Snuffy walk-around added to the park ** "Our Street Is Sesame Street," a new live show ** "C is for Celebrate" firework show throughout the year ** Special photo-op areas of the park * Center for Puppetry Arts - November 2019 * Hang Lung Properties Fortune Walks * Sesame Street Education Summit, launched in Japan, November 10, 2019 Appearances License-global-february-2019.jpg|''License Global'' February CBSSunday-2019.jpg|''CBS Sunday Morning'' February 3|link=CBS Sunday Morning HollywoodReporter.jpg|''The Hollywood Reporter'' February 6|link=The Hollywood Reporter Fallon-Feb11.png|Big Bird on The Tonight Show February 11|link=The Tonight Show 60MinutesDownUnder.jpg|''60 Minutes'' Australia February 17|link=60 Minutes (Australia) InStyle-Cast.jpg|''InStyle'' March 2|link=InStyle Today-BillSherman.jpg|Bill Sherman on Today March 3|link=Today Grover-Yankees.jpg|Grover at Yankee Stadium March 10|link=Yankee Stadium Big-Bird-At-Hudson-Yards-Opening-Event-New-Yorks-Newest-Neighborhood-(2019-03-15).jpg|Big Bird at Hudson Yards March 15 ASUGSVX.jpg|Elmo at the ASU+GSV Summit April 9-10 ThisMorning-Foodies.jpg|Cookie Monster and Gonger on This Morning April 15 CommonSenseMedia.jpg|Common Sense Media April 19 MeetThePeetes.jpg|''Meet the Peetes'' April 22 2019Emmys.png|46th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards May 5 LSB.jpg|''Lip Sync Battle'' May 30 YankeeStadium-BB.jpg|Big Bird at Yankee Stadium May 31 SS-TinyDesk.jpg|Tiny Desk Concerts June 10 CapitolFourth2019-Group.jpg|''A Capitol Fourth'' July 4 SS-SDCC2019.jpg|San Diego Comic Con July 20 Jksimmons.jpg|Farmers Insurance Group September Harvard-BB.jpg|Harvard University October 2 Globalfarm2.jpeg|''Sésamo'' characters on Programa Silvio Santos October 5 Today2019-Caricatures.jpg|''Today'' October 21 Life mag sesame.jpg|''Life'' October AccessHW-110619.jpg|''Access Daily'' November 6 ENews-110619.jpg|''E! News'' November 6 Despierta-110719.jpg|''Despierta América'' November 7 Corden-SSGang.png|''The Late Late Show with James Corden'' November 8 HeadsUp-1.jpg|''Heads Up! Kids'' November 24 SSMacys2019.jpg|Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade November 28 KellyClarkson-Sesame-12-02-2019.jpg|''The Kelly Clarkson Show'' December 2 Sesame-Washington-Post-December-2019.jpg|''The Washington Post'' December 2 HeadsUp-2.jpg|''Heads Up! Kids'' December 3 Fallon-Dec2019.png|''The Tonight Show'' December 20 Merchandise * Licensing deals with various different companies''Licensing Source'' "Sesame Street ready to mark 50 years" by Samantha Loveday, September 20, 2017Sesame Workshop "Sesame Street Debuts New Furry and Fashionable Apparel and Lifestyle Collaborations" February 14, 2018Behance 50th Anniversary Branding by Ty Mattson and Luke Bott Toy factory 2019 amusement prizes 1.jpg|Toy Factory plush Gund-SSBlindBox.jpg|Gund blind box plush Kksesame ad.jpg|Krispy Kreme Japan SS-50YearsStamps.jpg|Forever Stamps Hallmark-Ornament-Big-Bird-Musical-Lighted-2019.png|Hallmark Christmas ornaments 50DVD.jpg|50 Years and Counting DVD set 50 Years and Counting Barnes Noble 02.jpg|50 Years and Counting (album) Books Love the Fur You're In.png|''Love the Fur You're In|link=Love the Fur You're In PIYN-2019book.jpg|People in Your Neighborhood|link=People in Your Neighborhood (2019 book) Book-SunnyDay.jpg|Sunny Day: A Celebration of Sesame Street|link=Sunny Day: A Celebration of Sesame Street You can do it.jpg|You Can Do It!|link=You Can Do It! Special reissues Big bird's red 2019 reissue.jpg|Big Bird's Red Book|link=Big Bird's Red Book 50Book-Sniffles.jpg|The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles|link=The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles Grover's Own Alphabet 2019.jpg|Grover's Own Alphabet|link=Grover's Own Alphabet 50Book-Grouchy.jpg|Growing Up Grouchy|link=Growing Up Grouchy 50Book-FacesOfErnie.jpg|The Many Faces of Ernie|link=The Many Faces of Ernie My Fuzzy Valentine 50th reissue.jpg|My Fuzzy Valentine|link=My Fuzzy Valentine 50Book-MeCOokie.jpg|Me Cookie!|link=Me Cookie! 50Years-MonsterBook.jpg|The Monster at the End of This Book|link=The Monster at the End of This Book Pumpkin patch party.jpg|Pumpkin Patch Party''|link=Pumpkin Patch Party Promotional images SS50-art01.jpg Season 50 sitting Muppets.png SS50-art03.png SS50-art04.jpg 50Years-ElmoBBCookie.jpg SS50-ArtSomeNumber.jpg 50Art-BB.jpg 50Art-Abby.jpg 50Art-Oscar.jpg SS50-art07.jpg SS50-art02.jpg Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Birthdays